The Preacher's Son
by To Blind One Gently
Summary: Modern AU - Thor is the new student to Midgard High, and Loki is his new tutor.


**NAME: **The Priest's Son

**AUTHOR: **To Blind One Gently

**PAIRING:** Thor x Loki , Other Various Pairings

**RATING:** T (will change later)

* * *

The town was silent. A blonde eyebrow ticked up in annoyance and anger as deep blue eyes scanned the city from its highest point. Lips pulled back into a mocking sneer, and the boy brushed his golden hair out of his face. Sharp eyes roamed over the city in its entirety, and he scoffed at what he would now be forced to call 'home'.

The town itself was so small that he was sure that everyone knew everyone from birth. He'd bet all his money that it was one of those quaint towns that would be featured in a cheesy romance movie. And sadly, since he was the brand new addition, that meant he would be the 'star' of this pathetic movie. Only, his wouldn't have an ending that most people would approve of.

Once again, he scanned the town, and wasn't shocked to discover that in the very center of the main plaza there was a church. That led him to the conclusion that this town was very religious, yet another reason why he would be stifled, and for the briefest of moments, a deep sadness showed in his eyes, but as quick as it came, it was gone, and the mocking smirk was back. He crossed his arms over his chest, and turned to look at his father, Odin.

"Out of all the places in London you could have chosen to move to, you chose this pathetic excuse for a town?" He asked snidely, his lips curling back in disgust. "I bet that the most interesting thing that happens here is when someone's pet dies. Of some sad family moves into the town, like us." He turned back away from his father, his whole body tense. The blonde heard Odin sigh from behind him, and although he wanted to tell the man that he wasn't really angry, he refused to open his mouth.

"This was where your mother grew up. I figured that she would love it if we came back." Odin said, and walked back towards the car. "Now Thor, stop being stubborn, and lets go find our new house. The sun will be setting soon, and you start school tomorrow." The greying man said as he slipped into the passenger's side of their new car. The blonde huffed, and went to the car, thinking how strange cars in London were. They were opposite from American cars, which held the driver on the left and the passenger on the right. He slipped into what should have been the passenger's seat, and put his hands on the wheel.

He followed Odin's directions until they arrived at a somewhat small house, and Thor frowned, not liking the fact that it was a lot smaller than their previous home. His deep blue eyes turned to his father accusingly as he got out of the car and went up to the door. It was a lot bigger on the inside than the teen had originally assumed, and he relaxed a bit as he began to explore the rooms. He wanted to pick a room where he could have his freedom, and rather than pick a room near the master bedroom all the way upstairs, he found that the basement would be better suited for him.

Thor took in the spacious basement, and felt relief flood through him at the thought that he wouldn't have to hear his father's obnoxious snoring when he was trying to sleep. He was also relieved by the fact that if he snuck anyone home, his father wouldn't be able to hear them. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and the blonde turned, meeting his father's confused gaze. It was plainly obvious that the man didn't understand why his son was standing in the basement.

"I want this to be my room." The teen said before his father could even question him. "The rooms upstairs are too small, and the walls are too thin. Down here, I don't have to hear you snore, or anything else." He told the older man, and focused his stormy blue gaze on him. Odin was silent, his gaze seeming conflicted, but then hesitantly nodded. Thor grinned, a sliver of the smiles he used to give, and then went upstairs to start unloading his things from the U-Haul truck.

They didn't get to unload much that night seeing as jet lag was catching up to them fast, and there were tons of boxes to go through. After a small takeout dinner, Odin and Thor had only managed to unpack their basic necessities and their beds. They each went to their own rooms, Odin at the very top of the house and Thor in the basement, but instead of sleeping, Thor laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was tired, that was certain, but his rampaging emotions kept him awake. He wondered what his mother would have thought of them moving back to her hometown. Would she be proud? Sad? The teen bit his lip as he thought about the woman, and he swallowed back the heartbroken tears that threatened to fall. His jaw and fists clenched as he steeled himself against the sadness. He had cried enough, and there reached a point where he needed to stop breaking down every time someone brought his mother up. Sure, he knew that the sadness would never truly leave, but he couldn't keep crying.

With a shake of his head, the blue eyed male changed the course of his thoughts, Thor was loathe to admit it, but he was terrified of what the next day would bring. His stomach clenched in nervousness as he accepted the fact that he would be the new kid. Back at his old school, he had been the top dog, and he had seen how the newbies were treated. It was either sink or swim when entering a new school, and Thor knew that he would have to swim if he wanted to even be remotely happy at this new place and new country.

His eyes began to drift shut as sleep finally began to take over, and before he even knew it, he was out like a light. A shrill beeping startled him from his sleep in what felt like only ten minutes later, and as he rolled over on his bed, he was shocked to see that it had indeed been about eight hours. He grunted, shutting his alarm off and turned over on his bed, slipping his feet over the edge. Though his body begged him to let it sleep for a little while longer, Thor knew that he needed to get up and get ready to face his new school.

He showered and got ready quickly, only taking a while to decide on the right clothes. He bit his lip as he held up two shirts, trying to decide which one would make a better impression. He had his skin-tight muscle shirt that showed off his clearly defined muscles, or he had a simple button down shirt. Blue eyes narrowed as he vaguely realized that he was acting like a girl, but his gaze kept going back and forth between the two. The muscle shirt by itself might make it seem like he's trying too hard, but the button down might make him seem as if he thinks he's too good for everyone else.

After a moment, his lips curled up in a smirk as he pulled the black muscle shirt over his head, and once that was firmly clinging to his defined muscles, he unbuttoned the white shirt all the way and put that on. He glanced at the mirror in the bathroom. It was a perfect mix between showing off and classy, and after pulling on a pair of well-fitted jeans, he focused on his hair. At his old school, people didn't care what he did with his shoulder-length blonde hair. But then again, most of the Californian teenage boys had shoulder-length hair. Thor wasn't sure if that trend was accepted in London.

He pulled it back into a low pony tail at the base of his neck, and then went upstairs, only to be greeted by his father, who was reading the newspaper. Odin looked up at his son, and nodded a little, seemingly accepting what his son was wearing, not that it mattered to Thor. The boy grabbed his wallet, and then headed out without even a single goodbye to his father. He knew that Odin trusted him enough to go to school rather than ditch.

He bit his lip as he looked at the directions in his hand, and then pathetically looked around before he slipped into the car. Surprisingly, it only took him twenty minutes to locate the school. Thor entered, and much like his house, it was bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. The blonde wandered around, looking for the office, his stormy blue eyes taking in every sight that the school had to offer.

The teen smiled a bit at all of the Halloween decorations, loving that the school seemed so enthusiastic for the holiday that was still over a month away. His fingers trailed over the fake spiderwebs, and a low chuckle left his lips when he saw a pinup of a witch he had been 'splattered' against one of the walls. Eventually, he found the office, which was elaborately decorated as well.

"I need to get my schedule, please." He told the reception lady, being as polite as he could. If he had learned anything from Odin, it was that he must always treat girls with respect. The woman smiled at him, asked for his name, and then looked up his schedule. He thanked her, and walked out of the office. His eyes remained focused on the list, and as he entered the hallway, his body collided with another, slightly smaller body.

There was a yelp as the other person fell backwards, books and papers flying everywhere as the other person's arms flailed. Almost as if it was instinct, the person reached out for something to prevent them from falling, and that something just happened to he Thor's arm. Caught by surprise, his balance was thrown off, and he toppled forward onto the other body. Luckily, his arms flew forward, and took most of the impact. The blonde felt his wrist pop, and hissed lightly.

He looked down at the person trapped under him, about to start profusely apologizing when he saw what had to be the most gorgeous set of silver-green eyes. Said eyes were framed by thick black lashes that were stunningly long, and caressed pink-tinted cheeks. The other's eyes shifted away, and a pale bottom lip was caught between perfectly white teeth. Thor's mouth went dry, and it took him a minute to pull his thoughts together, and when he did, he felt a blush of his own color his cheeks.

He quickly rose, and then offered his hand to the boy that he had knocked over. The blonde couldn't help but notice how elegantly long the other's fingers were, and how soft his hands were. He blinked a few times, and then seemed to remember the situation that had landed them both standing awkwardly in the hallway, a whole half hour before school started.

"I'm sorry, for running into you and knocking you over and... Stuff." Thor said, a blush of sheer embarrassment painting his cheeks. 'Yeah, real smooth, dumb ass. Real eloquent.' He scolded himself silently. Stormy blue eyes rose to take in the other boy, but avoided the stunning silverish green eyes of the boy. He was glad to find that he wasn't the only one who preferred to wear his hair long, and wondered vaguely if the boy's raven colored hair was as silky soft as it looked.

"It's quite alright. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking." The boy said softly, and knelt to pick up the books and papers that had been scattered by the fall. Thor knelt as well, helping the other pick up the stuff as well. He repressed a shiver of delight as the boy spoke, his tenor voice affecting Thor in ways that were foreign to him. His hand froze above a paper as he realized what he had been thinking, horror and dread creating a pit in his stomach.

"I'm Loki, by the way. Are you new?" The raven's voice drew him out of his sinking realization, and he blinked as he looked up. He tilted his head, and then comprehended what the male had asked him, and then nodded. The blonde realized a moment later that Loki couldn't hear him nod and cleared his throat a little before he dared to try to speak. God forbid his voice crack when answering a simple question.

"Ah, yes. I'm Thor. I just moved here." He said lightly, and grabbed everything he had gathered, and stood. Loki did the same a moment later, and when Thor offered him the papers and book, the raven accepted them with a polite nod. Loki looked up, keeping his eyes closed, a moment later with the same distantly polite smile, and Thor winced at how fake the expression was.

"Well then, it was nice to meet you Thor. I do hope you find Midgard High to your liking. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have to get ready for class." Loki tipped his head towards the blonde, and then turned on his heel, his shoes clicking against the linoleum floor as he walked away. Thor stood there, speechless for a moment, and then shook himself out of his stupor. He pursued the raven, and when he rounded the corner, he was glad to see that Loki hadn't gotten too far ahead of him while he was staring after the green eyed male.

"Wait! Loki, um. I think my schedule got mixed up with your papers." Thor said, still completely out of his element at the new school. His sharp observation of Loki wasn't helping him be collected around the raven either. The green eyed man stopped, and began flipping through the papers that rested on top of his books. There was a pause, and then he held the paper over his shoulder, waving it at Thor.

"Here. Come take it." He called, and Thor rushed forward, and grabbed it at the top, purposely brushing his fingers against Loki's. The other male snatched his hand back, and then glanced over his shoulder, and slowly, his body turned so that he was slightly facing Thor. The polite smile still sat annoyingly on his lips though. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked, his voice very nearly coming through clenched teeth.

Thor bit his lip, studying Loki. He wanted so very badly to tell the other boy to stop giving him that fake smile, but he figured that his opinion would only serve to piss off the raven. He scratched his head nervously, and looked at the list in his hands. First hour, he had someone named Natasha Romanoff for Calculus 1. Stormy blue eyes flitted back up to Loki, who was patiently waiting, even though annoyance seemed to roll off him in waves.

"Would you be able to point me towards where Ms. Romanoff's room is?" He finally managed to ask. Loki stilled, his green eyes widening a little, and then they narrowed at Thor. But a moment later, the polite smile was back, and Loki gestured for Thor to follow him. Confused, the blonde did, and a few turns later in the school labyrinth, Loki stopped, pointing to an empty classroom.

"This is Ms. Romanoff's classroom. I'm assuming that you're here for Calc, am I correct?" Green eyes turned towards Thor again, and he simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Something about the raven made those disgusting thoughts come to his mind again. Thor mentally winced as he recalled the last time he had felt this way, and his jaw clenched as he remembered his promise to never feel this way again.

"Thank you for your help." Thor said, and looked for a good seat to sit in. His choice would be crucial. Sit too far back and people would assume he was a loner. Sit up front, and he would be considered a teacher's pet or a suck up. To sit in the very center would mean that he was most likely an attention whore, and people would simply begin to ignore what he said, no matter how intelligent or stupid his comment was. So he sat in the row between the first and middle rows. And not against the wall, but not in the center, either.

"I wouldn't recommend that seat. Tony is very selfish when it comes to his favorite sitting place." Loki's soft voice jolted Thor out of his thoughts, and he glanced to the very back corner of the room, where the raven was lounging. Boot-clad feet rested lightly on top of the desk, effectively blocking Thor's line of sight to the green eyes male. "If you want to get in good with the 'popular crowd' I'd recommend sitting one seat over. Everyone is too terrified to sit there, and if you do, maybe the Terrible Three will think you have big enough balls to make their trio into a foursome."

The blonde blinked, and then move his stuff to the next desk over. That was when he noticed that the top right corner of the desk he had been previously sitting at had the initials 'T.S.' carved into it. He was embarrassed, not wanting to admit that he was grateful for Loki's helpful social advice, but knew that proper thanks were in order.

"Thank you. I'd rather not become a social pariah on my first day." He said, flashing a bright grin at the stony-faced male. "Is there anything else important I should know?" He asked lightly, hoping to spark some sort of conversation with the raven. He wasn't quite sure why, but he wanted to see some sort of real emotion on Loki's face, rather than that fake polite smile.

Thor could only catch just the briefest glimpse of a smirk on the boy's lips, and his heart thumped painfully. Loki pulled his feet down, and then leaned forward, placing his chin on the palm of his hand. Green eyes were alight with mischief, and Thor had to mentally calm himself, surprised that suck a spark in the male's eyes would affect him so much.

"They'll eat you and your sweet little, what is it, Californian?, accent alive if you don't figure that out right away." And with that, Loki grabbed his Calc book, and opened it, his eyes dropping to the page as his expression settled back into the distant indifference. "Oh, and don't talk to me. You want to fit in? Don't talk to the Preacher's son." Thor blinked at Loki, surprised that the raven could so easily distinguish what state the male was from, and then he realized what the green eyes male had actually said.

Stormy blue eyes were wide with shock and disbelief at the raven's final sentence. Not talk to Loki? It had a stupidly bitter feeling to it, and Thor's eyes clenched shut as he shuddered and stood, needing to get out of the room and fast. He darted down the hallway, and slipped into the first bathroom, bile rising in the back of his throat. Guilt and shame consumed him as he leaned against on of the walls, and he focused on taking deep breaths.

His first day at a new school, a fresh start, and already, his body and heart were betraying him. He had promised that he would never gaze upon another male again, not after what had happened. Thor clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to push his stupid, budding crush on Loki, out of his mind. The blue eyed male knew how stupid it was to have a crush on someone he had just met, and he bit his lip hard enough to bruise it.

But there was just something about Loki that made Thor want to get to know him more. Sure, maybe it was the fact that he was downright hot, with his British accent and silky-looking black hair. And his silverish green eyes didn't help the matter either. And that mischievous gleam in his eyes went straight down south for the blonde. Thor turned one of the faucets on, and splashed cold water on his face, trying to push the Brit out of his mind. It was stupid enough crushing on someone he barely knew at all, it was even stupider if said crush was probably completely straight and the Preacher's son, to top it all off.

Thor scoffed lightly at the idea of being a Preacher's son. Granted, no one chose to be born to a Preacher, but for a moment, Thor wondered what his life would have been like had he been born to an extremely religious family. Surely they wouldn't have accepted him after they found out he was gay. Not like his actual father and mother had. Sure, Odin was still uncomfortable with that fact sometimes, but he still accepted his son for who he was.

Searing hot guilt poured through him though, as he thought of his mother's reaction. He shook his head, not wanting to remember that day on his first day of school, he would most likely lose his cool, and then he would be stuck on the social outskirts for the rest of his high school career. He swallowed, splashing more water onto his face, and then checked the time on his watch yet again. Ten minutes until school started, and it was still surprisingly quiet.

He made his way back to the room, and was still shocked when he discovered that Loki was still the only person in the room. He avoided looking at the male, and instead sat in his own seat again, and waited for the school day to begin. When it was five minutes to class, it was still only him and Loki, and he glanced over his shoulder a bit.

"... Do people always arrive right before the bell?" Thor asked, and Loki flipped a page in his book, and nodded lightly. He seemed extremely focused, and Thor turned back around in his seat. The blonde shifted uncomfortably, but made sure that his outer expression didn't betray his slight nervousness. The fact that he was sure he could feel Loki's eyes on him didn't help, but maybe he was just imagining it.

A minute before the bell rang, the students came flooding in. And with them came the noise, the chatter, and a moment after that, they became silent once more. Thor reclined in his chair, trying to ignore all the pointed stares he was receiving. Even the kids in the front row were all dead silent, swiveled around in their chairs to see him. He heard a few murmur, and most of them whispered about how he must want a death wish, sitting where he was. The blonde ignored them, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face, and that was when he saw them walk in.

The first one eyed Thor with an inquisitive glance before taking his seat, which was directly in front of Thor. The second one, a tall and muscular blonde, frowned, his blue eyes narrowing, and he took his seat next to the brunette. And finally, the final male sauntered in, a huge grin on his lips. That grin dropped a little when he saw Thor, and instead, he looked a little confused and then intrigued. He slid into the desk that had the T.S. carved into it. That must be the Tony guy that Loki had mentioned.

"So, newbie. What makes you think you can sit next to the Terrible Trio?" Tony asked him, and rested his chin between laced fingers. Intelligent brown eyes locked onto Thor's dark blue eyes, and the blonde knew that this was one of his most critical moments. If he answered correctly, he could gain acceptance, but if he answered wrong, he would become a social pariah. A small smirk formed on his lips, and he tilted his head a bit right as the bell rang, starting class.

"I wasn't aware that you dictated seats that didn't have your initials carved onto them." The blonde said with only the barest pause, sarcasm evident in his voice. He felt the room seem to hold their breath as everyone leaned slightly closer to see how Tony would react to Thor's sarcastic reply. The blonde was acutely aware of how the Terrible Trio were all watching him, and he knew exactly what they were doing. He had done something to the same degree when he had been at the top of his old school.

They were watching him to see of remained strong under pressure or if he squirmed. Even though nothing was said aloud, the blonde knew that they were watching to find that one moment of weakness when the stares became too much and he cracked. But Thor kept his body completely still, refusing to move a muscle. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him cave under the pressure that they and the class were putting on him.

"I like him already." A quiet voice said from in front of Thor, and he glanced at the first brunette, who simply adjusted his glasses. At this, both the blonde and Tony relaxed, and a huge grin covered Tony's face, and the previously glaring blonde was giving him a friendly smile. Thor was completely silent for a moment, and then he cracked a smile at them. The class sighed, their exciting event for the day over, but the chatter about how the Terrible Trio had a fourth member now was being distributed through the school via text.

"I'm Tony Stark." The brunette with the huge grin said, holding a hand out to him. "I'm the resident playboy, millionaire, and smart ass. Playboy, because there isn't a girl I haven't kissed or felt up, millionaire because my father owns practically the whole town, and smart ass, well, because I make smart ass comments." He said, and Thor took his hand with a grin. He looked at the other blonde and brunette, and nodded to all three of them.

"I'm Steve Rogers." Said the formerly glaring blonde. Thor was slightly amused and unnerved at the complete attitude shift in the male, but accepted his extended hand as well, giving it a firm shake. It seemed like the quiet brunette was going to introduce himself next when a stack of books were slammed down on Tony's desk, causing Steve to flinch, but surprisingly, Tony just grinned wider, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

"If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to start class. Introductions and social acclimation can wait until after class." Said the woman that Thor assumed was Ms. Romanoff. He smiled a little at her, and grabbed one of the books, opening it to one of the pages. He pretended to look through it, and then back up at the frowning lady. He wasn't going to admit that he was embarrassed that he had gotten so caught up with the trio that he hadn't even noticed her come in.

He glanced at the problems in the book, dread dropping like a stone in his stomach, even though his expression didn't change outwardly. The blonde didn't have a clue what any of the equations of problems were, and he knew immediately that if he didn't get a tutor and quick, he would fail the class. He didn't want to ask the trio, knowing that his acceptance by them was still fragile. He racked his brain for who he could talk to, but all of his smart friends were on a completely different time schedule in California.

Loki. Maybe the boy knew Calc well and would be willing to tutor the blue eyed male. He just about turned around to talk to the raven, but then he remembered what the man had said, and so he refrained. Mentally, he made a note to catch Loki early the next morning. If every morning was like this one, he would be able to talk to the man without being cast out of the social circles. Thor focused back on the teacher who was writing notes out on the board. With a sigh, Thor followed suit, knowing that the notes would be needed of he was to even have an inkling of what he was doing.

After class, Thor stretched and looked at Tony and Steve, who were having a staring contest, and then he looked towards the other brunette. "I never got your name." Thor said, and offered his hand to the seemingly soft-spoken male. "I'm Thor." He said, and gave the man a small smile. Piercing hazel eyes studied him as if he was something foreign for a moment, and then lightly shook his hand.

"Robert, preferably Bruce. Your accent... Is it Western American?" Bruce asked, only to be jarred out of the way by Tony, who's brown eyes were gleaming. Thor was a bit taken aback by the eagerness in Tony's eyes, and shot a confused glance towards Steve. The muscular blonde just shook his head, and his lighter blue eyes showed that he was just as confused as Thor. Tony waved his hand in front of Thor's face, effectively catching his attention once more.

"You're foreign fresh meat?" He said, a fiendish gleam in his eyes. Thor gave Tony a confused grin, and nodded a bit. The brunette grinned, and slapped Thor on the back. "I like you a lot more now. Where exactly are you from? No, no, wait. Let me guess..." Tony rubbed the bottom of his chin, his eyes assessing Thor as if he was the most interesting thing that the brunette had ever seen. "Florida!" He guessed.

"Wrong side of the continent, but good guess!" Thor chuckled. "But I grew up in California. West Coast, not East." He told Tony, who just shrugged. The blonde got the feeling that perhaps the brunette really didn't care, either that or he hated being wrong, judging from the look that Steve was shooting him.

Well crap. What a way to screw up on his first day.


End file.
